ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrence E. McNally
Terrence E. McNally is the actor who played B'Tardat in the Star Trek: The Next Generation fourth season episode in . He filmed his scenes for this episode on Friday on Paramount Stage 8. McNally, who hails from Massachusetts, was trained at Harvard University's American Conservatory Theatre. He has been acting on television since the 1970s, appearing on such series as The Amazing Spider-Man (starring Ellen Bry), Lou Grant (with Jeff Corey), Hotel (with Adrienne Barbeau, Robert Pine, and Jane Wyatt), Scarecrow and Mrs. King (with Daniel Davis and Kate Jackson), Santa Barbara (with Judith Anderson, Nicholas Coster, and Louise Sorel), L.A. Law (starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake), Studio 5-B (with Harry Groener), Perfect Strangers (with Sam Anderson), Who's the Boss? (with Christine Healy), and Baywatch (directed by Reza Badiyi). In addition, McNally had a brief recurring role on the primetime soap opera Dallas in 1985, during which he worked with series regular Susan Howard and fellow guest star Robert Walker. He also had a small recurring role on the Joan Collins series Dynasty that same year. In the late 1980s, he had a recurring role on Knots Landing, appearing in at least five episodes of the series, including one with Lisa Wilcox. More recently, he was a regular on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless during the 1993-94 television season. He also had a brief recurring role on the short-lived Paramount Television series Models Inc., along with Steve Vinovich. Outside of his work in episodic television, McNally had small roles in made-for-TV movies such as To Kill a Cop (co-starring Robert Hooks, Diana Muldaur, and Alan Oppenheimer and featuring cinematography by Gayne Rescher), The Silent Lovers (directed by John Erman and starring Brian Keith and John Rubinstein), Blood Feud (with Edward Laurence Albert, Seymour Cassel, Robert Costanzo, Charles Parks, and Biff Yeager), and When Your Lover Leaves (starring Merritt Butrick and Dwight Schultz). McNally's early feature film credits include small parts in Battle Beyond the Stars (1980, with Earl Boen, Jeff Corey, and Morgan Woodward), Nine to Five (1980, with Earl Boen and Lawrence Pressman), and Looker (1981, starring Leigh Taylor-Young). He later had a major supporting role in the 1989 dance drama Tap and co-starred with fellow TNG alumni John de Lancie and Gates McFadden in the 1990 comedy film Taking Care of Business. He also appeared in the 1992 comic drama When the Party's Over, along with Raymond Cruz, Willie Garson, and Brian McNamara. McNally's most recent film was the 2006 "dramedy" Two Weeks. McNally was married to actress and singer from 1983 through 1989. During their marriage, they co-wrote the script and some of the songs for the campy 1988 science fiction musical Earth Girls Are Easy, which featured Michael McKean and Charles Rocket. McNally was also associate producer for this film and had a small role as a TV soap opera doctor. External links * AWorldThatJustMightWork.com - official site * * * McNally, Terrence E. McNally, Terrence E. es:Terrence E. McNally